Zack and Cody Like
by JenJen128
Summary: Zack and Cody are 14 and they are going to high school. What happens when they are reunited with an old friend? Who is the mystery girl? Which twin will win her over? Read and review please! Story is complete!
1. The End of A Great Summer

1 CHAPTER 1: The end of a great summer.

Zack and Cody just turned 14. At the time they are both single. Summer vacation was almost over. They were gonna go to high school. They were a little nervous. They wanted people to like them.

"Hey Cody, let's go get some candy." Zack said

"You just want to see Maddie." Cody replied.

"Who can blame me. Sweet thang got it going on!"Zack hollered. Cody looked at Zack sarcastically.

Zack and Cody went to the Candy Counter. When they got there, they saw Maddie. Zack walked to her.

"Hey there sweet thang!" yelled Zack.

Maddie said "Hey Zack..You are starting school tomorrow...right?"

"Yeah...you are looking at a high school man..." "Kid." Maddie corrected him. "Anyways...now

that I'm practically a man, wanna go on a date with me?"

"Zack...poor, poor Zack. You are still just a kid."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll settle for a kiss." Zack puckered up his lips and leaned toward Maddie.

Maddie pushed his face back. " Yeah...you wish."

"Don't blame a guy for trying."

London came out from an elevator. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a golden, sparkly sweater, white pant, a golden purse in one hand, and Evona in the other. She walked to the Candy Counter.

"Kon'nichi wa everyone! That means hello!"

"Oh great. London's back from Japan. Do you believe that she was punished for getting a F in

English so her father sent her to Japan as a punishment!" Maddie said while looking jealously at

London.

"Hey Zack, Cody. I heard you are started high school. Don't worry, you guys will grow soon

enough." London said looking at Zack and Cody with a cheesy smile.

"Oh...we're not worried. You should be the one worried when me and Cody finish high school

before you do." said Zack.

"Zack! That wasn't very nice!" exclaimed Maddie...even though she was holding back her laughter.

Zack went to the game room while Cody went back to their suite to get ready for tomorrow. It grew late and Zack and Cody went to sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. High School can be a pretty scary place.


	2. Back To School

1CHAPTER 2: Back to school.

When they woke up, they had a good breakfast. The bus was almost there so they were going to leave.

"Bye guys. Oh my little boys are going to high school!" Carey said. She gave them both a big kiss on the forehead. It left a red lipstick mark on their heads.

"Mom we are not kids anymore." Zack said wiping away the mark.

"Oh I know. Wait you forgot you lunch." She handed Zack a Spongbob Squarepants lunch box and Cody a Superman one.

"MOM!" Both twins said at the same time.

"Kidding. I couldn't help but look at your old lunch boxes...you guys are growing up so fast..." She pinched their cheeks tightly. "Well you better get going or your gonna be late. Bye boys. Love you." Carey said.

"Love you" Both twins replied. Zack and Cody went to school. It was a lot different. The kids looked a lot older then they did. They were pretty nervous.

"Cody ,what's your first class" asked Zack

"I got history. What about you?" said Cody

"I got math" The first period bell rang. " I better hurry up, I don't wanna be late for class! I love school!" Cody ran down the hall and went up the stairs...then he went down the stairs. His class was on the first floor.

"What a loser" Zack said smirking.

It was finally lunch time. Zack and Cody had only two classes together, lunch and Spanish. Zack and Cody sat down at the table. They were eating until they saw a pretty girl walk

down the aisle. They both dropped their forks...and their jaws.

"Wo, wo, wo wow! She is beautiful." Exclaimed Cody.

"No... she's HOT!"

"Hey I saw her first!" Cody screamed

"No I did" Zack screamed back

They kept going on for what felt like hours. The girl walked near Cody and Zack. All of a sudden she stopped and stared deeply at Cody. Cody felt very nervous.

"Hey there sweet thang. I'm Zack...Zack Martin. And you are...?" Zack said.

"Codylious?" The mystery girl said.

"What a beautiful name. It rolls off my tongue. Codylious. Nice to meet you." Zack said, even

though he thought the name was weird. The girl looked at Zack as if he was crazy.

"Okay..anyways...Codylious..is that you?" She pointed at Cody.

"No, my name is Cody..." exclaimed Cody nervously

"Oh my god, it is you! You don't remember me?" replied the girl

"No I don't."

"It's me...Agnes. Do you guys remember me now?"

"AGNES?" They both yelled in shock.

They couldn't believe it What happened? Agnes was so...so different. She used to have curly, puffy, red hair, glasses and also...she was...kinda...big. Now she was curvy, skinny, had long straight red hair, and had contacts. She was beautiful. Now there was only one problem. Which twin will get the girl?


	3. She Loves Me, She Loves You Not

1CHAPTER 3: She loves me, she loves you not.

"What happened to you? You look so...different." Cody said, looking at Agnes, still in shock.

"Yeah, you changed a lot. Last time I saw you, you were..." Cody then cleared his troat loudly so Zack wouldn't go on with his sentence.

"Well I went into deep, deep depression after the last day I saw you guys. I was so hurt. I stopped

with the candy, which was REALLY, REALLY HARD. After I lost some weight it all really went from there. Summer came and I was a whole new..."

Zack then interrupted "And may I say improved..."

Agnes looked at Zack with that scary look. "...person." Agnes finished her sentence.

The bell rang.

"Well nice talking to you guys. We should really hang-out more...Cody. I don't wanna be late so...bye!" Agnes walked away and Zack followed her with his eyes. When she was gone Zack quicky turned his head to Cody and looked at him with...the face. Cody was slightly smiling

"What?" Cody asked even though he knew the answer.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what. You didn't want Agnes in the first place so YOU shouldn't have her." Zack said

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not my fault that Agnes wants me. I guess she knows who the better looking twin is." Cody ran his fingers though his hair and smiled. "Well gotta go!" Cody said quickly as he ran out the cafeteria.

"Yeah..she knows who the better looking twin is...me!" Zack had that I got a plan look on his

face. Cody's not gonna get the girl without a fight. "All's fair in love and war...right?" Zack said.

TBC...please review and I'll keep writing.


	4. The Master Plan

Chapter 4: The master plan

The day finally ended. As Zack and Cody was walking home from school, Cody was singing "Agnes likes me, not Zack, but me."

Zack said "Will you shut-up already. Man, you act like a girl never liked you before. Wait, they haven't"

Cody looked at Zack "Don't be jealous." then Cody started to sing again.

Zack and Cody got to the Tipton and they went to their suite. When they walked in, they saw their mom sitting on the sofa. She was watching t.v.

Carey said "Hey guys. How was your first day of high school?"

"It was ok...I guess." Zack replied.

Cody said "Ok, ok, school was not ok, it was great!"

"What happen in school that made it great?" Carey asked.

"You what to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Agnes likes me, not Zack, but

me." Cody smiled and pointed at himself.

"Wait a second, it's that the little girl that you didn't like? Now you like her? Why is that?"

Carey look curious.

"She's hot now, that's why." Zack said.

"You guys are something else. You don't like girls for their personalities, you like them for their looks." Carey stated.

"La Duhh!" both twins said.

"What was wrong with her before...huh?"

"Ah..well...ah-" Cody said.

"Everything" Zack finished Cody's sentence.

"Well forget I even asked. I have to go perform so bye guys. Love you." Carey said.

They both said "Love you"

Carey left the suite.

"Well I'm gonna get my study on." Cody said

Zack replied " Get your study on? God you lame."

"Well I may be lame but at least I'm smart." Cody said.

Cody went to their room and closed the door. He went to his bed and sat down on it. He was thinking_ How I'm gonna ask Agnes out? What should I say and do. Should I be like Zack and just go up to a girl and hit on her? No, I should be nice and sweet. Wait that's way too lame. I have to be cool. I know I'll ask Maddie for advice. Who better to ask then a girl. But Zack can't know what I'm doing. He will steal my idea like I did to him. I must be sneaky._

Cody knew that Zack liked Agnes too and Zack wanted her just as much as he did. He had to be the first one to make the first move. If Zack knew what Cody was doing, he would follow him, listen in to Cody and Maddie's conversion and use their idea. Cody wasn't gonna let Zack get this girl.

Cody got off the bed and went to the door. He opened the door slightly. He saw Zack on the sofa counting his armpit hair. Cody had to get out without Zack knowing, but how? He had an idea. Cody went to his closet and got out a box. Inside was a lot of practical joke things like a farting machine, (like the one Zack used on Estabon.) a flower that sprays water etc. He pulled out a fake 20 dollar bill.

"This should do the trick!"

Cody slowly opened the door and threw the bill. It went flying all over the room. Zack saw it.

"Look, money!" Zack said.

It landed behind the sofa. Cody ran threw the living and out the door.

"This must be my lucky day!" Zack went back on the sofa.

Zack started to think _Why doesn't Agnes_ _me? I'm hot, I'm hot, and did I say I'm hot? If she likes Cody then she should love me like all the other girls. It's gonna be hard to win her over but I do love a challenge!"_

_**Down at the lobby with Cody.**_

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie!" Cody ran out the elevator and went to her.

"Yes, yes ,yes!" Maddie replied

"I need your help."

"Ok, what's the problem?" Maddie asked.

Cody said "Well I wanna ask Agnes out, but I don't know how..." Cody grabbed Maddie's shirt and pulled her to him.

"You gotta help me...please!"

"Ok, ok, I'll... as soon as you unhand me!"

Cody let go of Maddie quicky.

"So you want to ask her out."

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that already. I just don't know how. I don't wanna be lame by being nice and sweet but I don't want to be a fool and just hit on her. Should I just ask her or should I bring her a present? I'm so confused!" Cody said.

"Ok what do you know about this girl?"

"NOTHING!"

"Oh...ok. Well let me think..."

Seconds were passing. Cody kept looking at his watch, then looking at Maddie.

"Will you think faster woman? I want to go before Zack comes. I don't want him to hear our plan. He will STEAL IT."

"Ok. How about you make her a card. On it put 'will you join me to a nice candlelight dinner Friday night at 6:30?'. Put it in her locker. When she opens her locker and she finishes reading it, you go up to her and give her a rose. She will most likely say yes."

"Great idea. Thanks a lot Maddie!"

Just as he finished his sentence, the elevator door opens.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Cody jumps over the counter and hide behind it.

Zack came up to the candy counter.

"Hey there sweet thang." Zack said

"Oh...hey Zack.."

"Have you seen Cody around. He was in our room and now he is gone."

"Cody? Nope haven't seen him."

"Oh...ok. Bye." Zack left and went in the elevator.

"Thanks for that Maddie. I'm sure to win this girl. There's no chance that Zack will get her... Tomorrow I will put your plan to work." Cody smiled and rubbed his hands together.

**Well what did you think? I wrote this quicky so that I can post it. I don't like it but I hope you guys do. Please review to this chapter and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen with this story.**


	5. Not Over Without a Fight

**Chapter 5: Not Over Without a Fight**

_Cody walked into their suite._

"Where were you. One minute you were in our room, the next minute your gone..." Zack asked Cody.

"I said I was gonna...um...take a walk. Don't you remember?" Cody had to make up an excuse.

"I don't remember you-" Zack was cut off.

"Well I did!" Cody sat on the sofa and turned on the t.v.

"Okay, you don't gotta get all uptight with me. Gosh." Zack sat down next to Cody and took the remote away from him.

"Heyyyy, I was watching that!"

"And now your not!" Cody tried to take the remote back but he couldn't.

"Well I'll be right back." Cody got up and headed out the door.

Cody went to the flower shop to buy a single red rose. He decided that he would make a card instead of buying one. He went back to the Tipton.

"Hey Maddie, can you hold this at your place, I don't want Zack to see it."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Cody went up to his suite and went to his room. He got out a blue piece of construction paper and some markers. On the cover he drew a nice red rose and wrote _To Agnes, From Cody Martin_. On the inside he wrote _Would you care to join me to a movie and a dinner on Friday at around 6 o'clock? _Then he put the card into his book bag and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Cody got up early so he could go to Maddie's house and pick up the rose. He got to school at around 7:50 am. He looked around for Agnes's locker.

"Here it is!" He slipped the card into the locker.

"Hopefully she'll say yes."

He sat on the stairs until kids started coming in.

_There she is!_ Cody thought to himself when he saw her. He grabbed the rose and walked a little closer to her. She was opening her locker when Zack came by.

"Hey Cody. What's the rose for?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

Agnes saw the card and started to read it. Cody walked up to her and handed her the rose.

"Ahh...how sweet! Of course I will join you!" She gave him a hug and walked away.

"Yessss!" Cody said.

Zack walked up to him.

"You asked her out! I was supposed to ask her out!"

"Well she obviously likes me and not you. You should thank me. I saved you the embarrassment."

"Cody, Cody, Cody. This is not over yet." Zack walked away slowly, looked back at Cody and started walking again.

Cody was a little intimidated by Zack but he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was his date with Agnes.

**In Zack's mind**

_I 'll get Agnes, I'll get Agnes, I'll get Agnes. I'll make sure that Cody's date with her goes all wrong. Then, I'll make my move..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****I know that this is a pretty short chapter (really really short) but I had no idea what to write! I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and I'm sorry if I made anyone angry because of that. I was just toobusy writing my other story.Well please review!**


	6. How Could You?

Chapter 6: How Could You? 

It was Thursday night and Zack was on the sofa thinking how he would ruin Cody's date._What if I pretend to be him...I have to make sure that whatever I do will make Agnes never talk to Cody again...but what?_

"I GOT IT!" Zack yelled out.

"Got what?" Carey and Cody just walked into the suite.

"Um...nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Cody questioned Zack.

"Yeah Im sure...stop harassing me." Zack turned on the t.v.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." Cody sat down next to Zack.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Carey asked.

"I dont know..." Zack was channel surfing.

"Zack, why don't you turn off the t.v and read a book or something?"

"OK." Zack turned off the t.v. and got up, but then he sat right back down and turned on the t.v.

"Not gonna happen..."

"Good try mom." Cody said smiling.

"Well I'm going to order pizza if thats ok with you guys."

"Fine." they both said.

"Zack, I hope your not mad that I got to Agnes first, but it's not my fault that she likes me and not you." Cody said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that I'm mad?"

"I know that you like her to and you are probably jealous. But you dont have to be."

"Believe me, Im not jealous at all..." Zack got up and went to his room.

_THE NEXT DAY_

It was around 4:30pm and Cody was getting ready. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a blue buttoned up shirt and dark shoes. Zack put a farting machine in Codys back packet (the one he used on Estabon in episode The Ghost of 613.)

"Mom, how do a look?" Cody wanted this date to be perfect.

"You look great honey." Carey gave him a kiss on the head.

"Mom, your gonna mess-up my hair. Now I gotta do it over again!" Cody ran to the bathroom.

"Whata girl." Zack said to his mom.

It was 5:40 and Cody was headed out the door.

"Have a good time." Carey told her son.

"I'll!" Cody left the room.

"Mom, Im going over to Tapeworms house tonight. I'll be home soon." Zack had a bag packed. In that bag he had the same exact clothes Cody was wearing.

"Ok, have fun."

Agnes and Cody went to see "Invasion of The Vampires Part 2". Zack followed them. He sat in the back of the theater so they wouldn't see him.

"DONT GO IN THE CLOSET!" Cody yelled.

The row in front of him turned around and stared at him.

"What!" Cody asked. They all turned back around.

"So, do you like the movie?" Cody asked Agnes.

"Yeah."

After the movie was finished, they went back to the Tipton to have dinner. Now its time to put Zack's plan to work.

"Hello, Im your waiter Patrick. What will it be?"

"Um...Ill have ribs with baked potatoes and a salad." Cody said handing him his menu.

"I'll have the same." Agnes said passing her menu to him.

"And to drink?" Patrick asked.

"Diet Coke please." Agnes said.

"I'll have Pepsi."

"Ok"

Zack was standing by the bathroom door. Time to put my plan to work. He went in the bathroom to change into the clothes Cody was wearing. When he came out, he took a remote control out of his pocket.

"And let there me gas!" He pressed the button. A big fart was let out and it seemed like Cody did it.

"Um...Cody?" Agnes looked at Cody and was holding her nose.

"That wasnt me." Then another fart happened.

"Um...may I be excused?" Agnes nodded he head quickly and Cody got up and went to the bathroom. When he got in, Zack pulled out a piece of paper with said OUT OF ORDER. Then he grabbed a chair and put it against the doorknob so Cody cant come out. Zack rubbed his hands together and walked towards the table.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to take a bad dump. It must have been he beans I had for lunch." Then he let out a fart. , a real fart. "Sorry about that."

"Ummm...are you feeling ok?' Agnes asked Zack who she thinks is Cody.

"I fine, nothing to worry about." He put his feet on the table.

The waiter came with their drinks.

"The diet coke for the young lady and Pepsi for the man."

"Thank you." Agnes said as she grabbed her drink.

"Yeah, thanks dude!" Zack grabbed his drink and drink a little.

"This is good!" Then he throw it on Agnes.

"CODY!" She yelled as she got up.

"Oppps, I'm sooo sorry. Let me help you with that." He grabbed a napkin from another guy at another table and tried to clean her up.

"Cody. Whats wrong with you! That napkin is dirty!" Agnes was getting really upset.

_MEANWHILE_

"Why wont his door open! I have to get back to my date. OPEN, OPEN, OPEN!"

He was trying to open the door but he couldn't.

"Gosh, now my date in ruin!" Cody started hitting the door.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Back to Zack and Agnes

"Chill out sweet thang, its just a drink."

"NO, I'll not chill out...and don't call me sweet thang...OK!"

Patrick came to the table with their meals.

"Alright...foods here!" Zack began to eat his food like a pig. All the food was going everywhere. Some went on Agnes.

"THATS IT! This date is over! I thought that you were a nice sweet, mature guy, but I guess I was wrong!" Agnes walked away sad but angry.

Zack ripped off his shirt (there was a shirt under it. It was a orange shirt.) Then he walked to the bathroom and took off the sign and the chair. He ran away.

_IN THE BATHROOM_

"Oh great, Agnes must be waiting for me and she must me mad. Why wont this door open!"

He tried to open the door and it opened.

"FINALLY!" He walked over to the table were there was a huge mess. Patrick walked over to him.

"Heres the check."

"What happened here!"

"You acted like a complete jerk and pig! Now will that be cash or check?"

"But I was locked in the bathroom the whole time...I didn't make this mess."

"Well if it wasnt you then who was it? Dont tell me it was your evil twin or something." He started to laugh.

"I do have an evil twin...but I never knew he would sink this low."

"Oh yeah... you do have a twin but he is not here so you must pay the check."

"Wait until I get my hands on him..."

Agnes was on the stairs to the entrance of the hotel. Zack saw her sitting there crying.

"Whats wrong Agnes?" He sat next to her.

"Your brother, that's what's wrong."

"Why, what did he do?"

"The real question was what didnt he do. He spilled his drink on me, put his food on me, wiped me with a dirty, used napkin, and he was farting all night! This is the worse date ever! And I really did like him but who knew he was such a jerk!" She started to cry again.

"Listen Agnes, you are a really nice girl and you deserve so much better then him. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Zack, youre such a nice guy. I miss judged you, will you ever forgive me?"

"Theres no need to apologize to me."

"Well thanks again Zack. See you in school Monday." Agnes gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Who's the man? I'm the man!"

"Well hello 'the man'!" Zack turned around to see Cody standing there.

"Oh...um...hey Cody."

"Dont hey Cody me! Why did you do this to me. Cant you stand to see me happy?"

"Hey hey hey, all's fair in love and war."

"Well..well...what you did was over the line! A girl finally likes me and you have to ruin it. You have everything but you have to steal from me! YOU always get the girls, youre better then me in sports and in video games but you still have to steal from me! I can't believe you did this to me Zack. I'm always helping you but..but...you can't do the same for me!"

"Listen Cody-"

"Don't listen Cody me cause I'm through with listening! If I were you I would run right now cause I wanna kick your-"

"Ahhhhh!" Zack starts to run and Cody chasing him. They run up to their suite.

"Mommy help me!" Zack hides behind his mom.

"Whats going on!"

"Zack just ruined my date with Agnes-"

"He did what?"

"He pretended to be me while I was locked in the bathroom because of him, and he made a complete and utter fool outta me! Now Agnes will never speck to me again."

"Zack, that wasn't very nice."

"But...but..."

"No butts Mr. You better say sorry to your brother and to that poor girl and tell her the truth!"

"Um..um..Im..sorry Cody." Cody ignored his apology and ran to his room.

**_TBC..._**

**Well, what do you think? Is it good, or is it bad? Please tell me what you think and if you liked it. I personally don't like it but hopefully you guys feel different. Chapter7 is on it's way. Please review...**


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter 7: Forgiveness

Zack looked at his mom and then walked to his room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"It's my room too you know." He walked in.

"Listen, I'm sorry. If I knew you were gonna be such a baby I would have never did this,"

"Zack, what did you expect? You ruined my date. A girl like me instead of you but you can't handle it. You must get the girl all the time. How typical."

"I'm not that bad.." Cody looked at him. "Ok, maybe I'm. Don't worry, I'll tell her everything at school on Monday, promise."

"I have one question for you..where do you get all these ideas?"

"It's in the blood."

The next day was like any other day. They watched t.v, played video games, and bothered Mr.Moseby. Cody was still upset about what his brother did the other night, but not as upset.

Finally it was Monday and the boys were in school. Zack was looking for Agnes but he couldn't find her, but Cody did.

"Hey Agnes." Cody said with a smile. She was with her friends. She turned around and ignored him.

School was about over, and that's when Zack found Agnes at her locker.

"Hey Agnes, can we talk?" Zack was leaning on the locker.

"Sure, anything for you. Thanks again for talking with me yesterday. I really misjudged you."

"Agnes, you have it all wrong."

"I know I did, I should have gone on a date with you, not Cody.."

"But you were on a date with me."

"What are you talking about? I was with Cody."

"Ok, listen..when you guys were at dinner, and Cody went to the bathroom, I was the one who came back."

"What?"

"I kinda locked him in the bathroom and pretended to be him. I thought if Cody, which was really me was a jerk, you wouldn't want to be with him."

"Zack, that was low..."

"I know, but I just really liked you and you didn't like me..you liked Cody."

"Yeah I did, and I have to go apologize to him." She closed her locker and looked all over for him but there was no sign of Cody. She went to the Tipton and went to the front the desk where Mr.Moseby was standing.

"Hello Ms, welcome to the tipton-"

"Yeah, bla bla bla. Where's Cody?" He gave her one of his 'looks'.

"He should be in his suite. 23rd floor, room (forgot suite number)"

"Thanks." She took the elevator up to the 23rd floor. Then she knocked on his door. Cody answered it.

"Oh, hi Agnes."

"Hi Cody. Listen, Zack told me about what he did. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's ok."

"Listen, you wanna do something, like on Friday?" Cody smiled.

"Sure."

"Ok, well I gotta get going but see you in school tomorrow. Bye." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Bye." He closed the door and started to dance all around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating but here it is. It's a short chapter. The next chapter will most likely be the last one. Reviews?


	8. The After Math

Chapter 8: The After Math

The next day when Cody went to school, Agnes was smiling at him a lot. Cody felt good about himself for once. He was at his locker when Agnes came up to him.

"Hey Cody." He turned around.

"Oh, hi Agnes."

"You have lunch next, right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna sit together?"

"Sure." They walked to the cafeteria and got on the lunch line. They brought their trays to the table.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's neither chicken or spaghetti."

"Yuck! How eats this stuff anyways?"

"He does." He pointed at Zack, who was standing on the lunch line. She both laughed. That's when Zack sat next to them.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Cody said with a smirk.

It was Friday night and Cody was getting ready for his date. They were going to the movies and the arcade.

"So Cody, are you and Agnes together?" Asked Carey.

"Mom!"

"What? I just wanted to know."

"Well I'm gonna be late. Bye mom."

"Bye. Have fun." Cody and Agnes had a great time. And they really bonded. Cody really liked her and Agnes like Cody. They keep going on dates and after about a month they became gf/bf.

THE END

That's it. Sorry if the ending stunk, but I had no idea what to write. But you get the point, Cody and Agnes become boyfriend girlfriend and Zack had no one...


End file.
